If I Never See Your Face Again
by Fumei Zeus
Summary: Hinata and a certain someone share a dark and dirty secret. What is it? Who shares it? Watch as the drama unfolds! Some tears, lemon, and swearing. Mostly Hinax?, but some slight onesided NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

I don't own Naruto, so many tears!

AN: Inspiration from If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5. If you haven't heard it, you need to because the story actually somewhat follows along with the lyrics. This is my first one-shot so I hope you like it and I will make sure to hurry up on Team 7 and In the Court of Lady Hinata. Enjoy!

If I Never See Your Face Again

Two ANBU walked down the street. One had blonde hair and a fox mask on his hip. His sea-blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he leaned over and whispered in his partner's ear. His partner giggled softly at his joke and untied her mouse mask. Her pale moon-like eyes glowed with the same warmth of the smile that graced her face.

"Now there's that pretty face!" he exclaimed.

His partner smiled and blushed. "Y-You're t-too kind," she replied.

"There's nothing too kind about the truth."

She giggled again. "N-Naruto-kun, you've always been s-such the c-charmer."

In a nearby tree a pair of eyes were rolled and a sigh was released.

Naruto smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks." There was silence for a while until he said, "Hinata, would you like to get some ramen at Ichiraku's with me tonight?"

Hinata stopped and smiled. "I-I'd love to N-Naruto-kun," she said.

"Great!" He jumped for joy. "I'll meet you there at 7:00." He sped off towards town. "Oh, don't worry about the report!" he shouted back to her. "I'll face the great and terrible Granny by myself!" Then he was gone.

Hinata sighed and allowed her smile to fade. "It's not nice to eavesdrop you know," she said icily.

"It's not nice to lead people on either," and equally chilly voice whispered into her ear.

She stiffened when she felt a hard chest press against her back. "Still doing that I see."

"Hm, yes, but it used to make you scream. I remember that back then I was the only person that could make you scream…in more ways than one." He slid an arm around her waist.

She smiled; she could hear the smirk on his face. "That was a long time ago and it seems I've found someone else to make me scream." She imagined the smirk falling just as it was doing reality.

"Ah, so we've both found someone."

"Yes, how is Anko?" She turned around and looked up at the dog mask. "And the baby?" she finished with a hiss.

"They're fine."

The cheerfulness in his voice made her sick to her stomach. "Wanna spar?" she challenged.

"Just like the good 'ole days? Sure."

Hinata leapt back a good couple of yards and they both took their positions. The old rules ran through their heads. 'No jutsu, no weapons, and no masks or jackets.' The dog faced ANBU removed his mask to reveal chiseled features, soft lips, one brown and one Sharingan eye, and a long scar on the Sharingan side.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that old face," quipped Hinata.

"Hey, if I remember correctly it was this old face that you used to beg to see." Hinata's face reddened slightly. "What was it you called it? Smexy, right?" He smiled.

Hinata answered with a rapid punch to his 'smexy' face. He fell over, unconscious instantly. "Come out, come out where ever you are Kakashi!" she yelled as she searched the area. The Kakashi on the ground disappeared in a cloud of smoke as the real one jumped out of a nearby tree. "You should know by now that I'd never fall for that old trick again."

"I do," he said. Hinata stiffened as she felt a hand on her hip and a kunai pressed against her neck. "That's why I changed it up a bit." The Kakashi that had come from the tree waved and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Hinata chuckled a bit before relaxing in his hold. "And what will you do now sensei? I'm completely at your mercy." She turned in his arms and looked innocently into his eyes. "Vulnerable and weak." She bit her bottom lip, which drew Kakashi's gaze to her increasingly alluring mouth.

"There are a lot of things I could do. List them for me would you?"

Hinata turned back around and started listing, "You could slit my throat, crack my skull, crack my spine, stab several vital organs, or…"

"Or?"

"Or you could rip my heart out."

Kakashi dropped his arms and hung his head. "Hinata, look, this whole thins with Anko is-"

"Save it!" she yelled angrily. "I'm tired of hearing your bullshit! I sacrificed my heart and sole to you Kakashi! You even took what was most precious from me just so you could save face!"

"Sunshine," he tried weakly.

She tackled him to the ground and sat on his stomach, weakly hitting him as tears pored down her face. "No! You're not going to do that to me again! Why can't you just leave me alone? What have you ever really done for me?"

Kakashi finally got angry and shoved her off, flipping their positions. Hinata was in shock. "What have I ever done for you? What have I ever done for you? I'll tell you what I did! I took a weak little girl and turned her into a warrior and when her precious Daddy still didn't accept her, I took her in. I rejoined ANBU when you needed a partner for the exams and were too scared to do it alone. I risked my career and my life by following you on your first solo mission because you asked me to! When things got out of hand, I rescued you!" He paused for a moment and breathed heavily. "Now get up and spar with me!" He jumped off of her and entered a fighting stance.

Hinata slowly got up and dusted herself off. "You stole life from me Kakashi and nothing can make up for that." Then, in less than a second she appeared in front of Kakashi and they entered into a furious taijutsu battle. They were at each other so fast that an onlooker wouldn't have been able to tell one from the other. This went on until Kakashi finally tripped Hinata and they both tumbled to the ground with him in between her legs. There was a moment in which they locked eyes that they gained a mutual understanding. 'We'll never get away from each other will we?' Succumbing to fate, they entered into a battle of tongue, lips, and teeth. They tore at each other's clothes and then pawed at the exposed skin.

Hours later, in Kakashi's bedroom, they lied basking in post-orgasm bliss. The silence was interrupted by Kakashi, "Sunshine I know you think I don't miss that baby, but I do. I think about him every day."

"How do you know it was a boy? It was too early to tell."

"I had a dream about him and you…and me. Right after it, it was like every time I was near you two, I could sense him, see him."

"What did he look like?" she asked nervously.

"…He had your hair, but it was spiked like mine and your eyes. He was a cute little devil, looked just like me actually. Every day I would dream about something different. Sometimes I would be entering the village after a mission, he would run from the gate into my arms, and you would walk home with us by my side as he rode on my shoulders. Other times you would be teaching how to use his Byakugan and when he would master something he would drag you with him to find and show me."

"That sounds wonderful; too good to be true," she said dreamily.

"Apparently it was because soon after, the incident happened." He felt her stiffen so he wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry Hinata. I know you hate me."

"I don't hate you, it'll pass. I just need to avoid you for a while."

He finally laughed. "You're full of shit. You know you can't stay away. No one will ever be half the lover to you that I am."

"Ha! If I never saw your face again I wouldn't mind." She crossed her arms and looked away, pouting.

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Prove it." He locked her into a passionate kiss.

AN: Maybe I'll make a sequel, this was fun to write. Review please!


	2. Won't Go Home Without You

AN: Yay! The long awaited sequel/prequel. All your questions shall be answered! Well, not about Anko, but the others.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Won't Go Home Without You

Kakashi sat slumped over in the hospital waiting room with his head in his hands. Three hours ago he had rushed Hinata here after her first ANBU mission had gone horribly wrong. She had followed her target into a clearing in the woods when she was suddenly surrounded by upwards of ten jounins; she stood no chance. By the time he had gotten to her she had taken four out but the other six stood around her semi-unconscious form. With his sharingan exposed he had easily taken them out and it had been a race against time to get her back in tie when she coughed up blood and passed out on the way back.

"Kakashi-san." A nurse drew his attention and he walked over to her.

"How is she?" he asked.

"For now we've put her in a chemically induced coma so she can recover from the surgery. She's sustained several punctured vital organs including a collapsed lung."

"Will she live?"

"Yes, but there is one more thing." The nurse stopped to chew the tip of her pen in anticipation.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously.

"Were you aware that Hyuga-san was one month pregnant?"

"Yes, why? Is something wrong?"

"Unfortunately yes. Her body is so busy trying to save the baby that it's ignoring her."

"Is there anyway to save the baby?"

"No. Even if we managed to save it we would have no one to carry it. Hyuga-san would surely die from the toll on her system. We have to terminate. If we don't act fast we could lose her."

"I see," he sighed sitting back down.

"Do you by chance know the father? I need-"

Kakashi interrupted her. "Can I see her?"

"Well yes, but-" The nurse tried in vain to gain his attention, but Kakashi had already gone.

It seemed like forever to Kakashi before he reached her room. The hallways stretched and twisted as the hygienic smell entered his nose and the bright white lights blared like something out of a nightmare. Finally he was standing outside her door and for all his determination to see her, he couldn't open the door. He stood just staring at the number 1227 on the door. Then none other than the Gondaime Hokage herself opened the door from the inside.

"Kakashi? What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Um…I'm here to check on Hinata-ch-san."

"I see, well she's resting right now so I can't let you in yet. You can wait out here however."

"Oh, I see." He sat down dejected in a near by chair.

Tsunade was confused by his expression of deep depression. "Kakashi-"

"Hokage-sama!" The nurse from earlier ran up to Tsunade and spying Kakashi in the chair proceeded to whisper in her ear.

"I see," said Tsunade. "You can go now." The nurse walked off as Tsunade went to Kakashi. "So, you knew about the brat huh?"

Kakashi merely nodded.

"And I'm guessing she asked you to keep quiet so she could go on the mission huh?"

He nodded again.

Tsunade crouched down to his eye level. "Kakashi, I need to know who the father is."

Kakashi shifted his eyes, scanning the empty ICU hallway. "Come with me." He stood up and pulled Tsunade into a nearby, empty exam room. He shut the door and turned to the now very interested Hokage.

"Why so secretive Kakashi?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I know who the father is, but you must swear yourself to secrecy."

Tsunade paused for a minute to consider before saying, "Alright. I swear on my honor as Hokage, now speak."

Kakashi sighed, "I am."

Tsunade stood stunned for a moment before saying, "What?"

"Hinata and I have been seeing each other secretly since a few months after she started living with me. We've both always wanted children, so when we found out she was pregnant she decided to keep it and just get married in secret."

"Kakashi I'm very disappointed in you. She's still young and naïve, but you should've known better. Eventually you two would have had to come out about your relationship. Not only would no one believe Hinata was just getting fat, but also you two would just suddenly have a baby on hand that just happens to look like you two. What were you thinking?"

"I know, I know. We were just- and it was just-" He groaned. "She was afraid Tsunade, especially of her father and we didn't know what to do…I just wanted her to be happy."

"Well, I guess I can understand. Love makes you do stupid things huh?" She got a small nod in response. "Listen, I'm really sorry but we have to terminate. There's no way we ca save them both."

Kakashi didn't speak for a long time until, "Just make sure she's safe."

Those five words had completely changed his life and as he lay in the dark looking at Hinata's completely flat stomach he couldn't help but wish that it was rounder. Better yet that the only thing keeping him up was the crying of a baby in the other room. A baby boy that had midnight colored hair like his and light lavender eyes. The dark bed sheets that covered all but her stomach made it stand out; pale white and mocking.

"One of these days I'll make sure you come back," he said, rubbing her stomach. "And this time your mother will finally get to see you."


	3. This Love

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so many tears!!!

This Love

"Where the hell have you been?"

Kakashi could only sigh and rub his temples as Anko screamed at him, the equally loud baby in her arms. He knew he should've just gone to ANBU headquarters and straight to patrol, but no. No, he had to go home and face his demon of a fiancé just to get his uniform. Forget the fact that he could've just borrowed some armor and used an extra mask, no, he needed his. Now, all Kakashi could think was that he was entirely too picky for his own good.

"Eighteen hours! That's how long you've been gone! I was up waiting for you for all eighteen Kakashi!"

He sighed again. This wasn't the homecoming he had wanted, but he should've known better. Anko had never been quiet, had never been very patient, and she had certainly never been welcoming. This worrying streak, however, was an interesting new development in his unfortunately very eventful life.

"I can't believe you would do that to me Kakashi! You knew I was supposed to go out last night and you just disappear! What the hell were you thinking?"

'No, she's certainly no Hinata,' he mused.

That morning he had awoken to the sight of Hinata's angelic face as she slumbered next to him and when he kissed her to wake her up she had immediately smiled that smile that always took his breath away. That was how he wanted to wake up every morning. Instead he awoke to an empty bed, crying, and Anko cursing as she yet again burned her toast. He sighed, depression setting in yet again.

"You've also failed to bring home formula like I asked yet again! What the hell is this kid supposed to eat if his father won't buy his food?"

Food? Why yes, Hinata could cook and quite well in fact. It must've been close to a year since he'd had Hinata's cooking and he had sorely missed it. Anko was no chef. In fact he did most of the cooking and unfortunately for two out of three of them that usually meant cups of ramen. Today, however, his senses had been titillated to their peaks by the creations Hinata had "thrown together", masterpieces that were "no big deal" in her words.

"Anko-" he managed before getting cut off.

"Oh no! You'll hear me out before you say anything! I can't believe that you think you deserve to defend yourself! I gave up being a kunoichi for you, but just because you make the money around here doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

Hinata never minded that he did whatever he wanted. 'Seemed like she quite enjoyed what I wanted to do actually.' He giggled perversely in his head. After breakfast he had thanked Hinata for the amazing meal by taking a shower with her. He smiled at the memory.

_Steam surrounded the couple as they made love in the shower. Kakashi groaned as his pulsing member slid from Hinata's mouth and she stood up, her slick body sliding flush against his. He captured her mouth in a fiery kiss and pressed her back to the cool tile walls. His hands slid down her side, massaging and rubbing circles as they made their way south. He grasped an ass cheek in each hand and lifted her off the floor, bracing himself so they wouldn't slide. She wrapped her arms around his slim hips and pulled him even closer. He entered her slowly, savoring every whimper she emitted and the heat of her pussy. Both groaning, he slid back out and began a steady rhythm, pushing harder and going deeper with every thrust. She cried out "Ah!" every time he entered her fully and she got louder with every thrust. Soon pure pleasure rushed through her veins and she climaxed. "Kakashi!" she screamed as her walls tightened around him and she leaned heavily on him. Kakashi sped up his thrusts and leant his head on her shoulder to listen to her moan as her second climax hit. Her walls clenched again and Kakashi finally reached his peak, shooting his seed inside her as she came again. He slid out of her and they leaned against each other as they panted._

Sex with Anko was either non-existent or dangerous to his health. She was definitely the, er, dominant type. In fact he flat out refused to try about 90% of everything she suggested especially after that incident with the ropes.

"Kakashi?" He opened his eyes and saw Anko glaring at him angrily. "Have you heard a single word I've said?"

He sighed and stood up, towering over Anko. "Frankly my dear fiancé, I don't give a fuck."

Anko gaped at him before turning red and slapping him. A hand print as red as Anko's angry face appeared on his cheek. He could've stopped her, but he knew he deserved it. "I'm going to Kurenai's," she said and stormed out of the house, indifferent son in hand.

Kakashi sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon and sat back down, mulling over his situation. On one hand he knew he should go find Anko and apologize, on the other hand however, all he wanted to do was go get a long mission so he could clear his head and maybe take his frustrations out on a missing-nin or two. 'Maybe Hinata's still at her apartment?' he wondered. 'No! That's the kind of thinking that got me in trouble in the first place.' Damn, that girl was like a drug and no matter how much his addiction hurt him or the ones around him he kept going back for more. It seemed that their relationship had really taken it's toll on both of them. Every time he left she would beg him not to go and he could see her heart breaking over and over again in front of him, but he couldn't abandon his child. So even though he could feel his own soul crumbling at the sight of her tears, he knew he had to leave and he always did. He sighed yet again and set off to find Anko.

Hinata hadn't been able to handle Kakashi leaving once again and decided to visit her old mentor and her son. The sight of five year old Asuma always brightened her day. They drank her favorite tea and Kurenai listened to her whole story and even shared some of her own. She seemed to generally understand Hinata's frustrations. Everything had been fine until Anko burst through the door with that damn baby. Every time she saw Anko it was like she was mocking her. Everything she had, Hinata wanted.

"Oh, Anko! What're you doing here?" asked Kurenai.

"What's she doing here?" Anko asked darkly.

"I was just leaving," said Hinata. But before she could even set Asuma down after standing up, all hell seemed to break loose.

He saw her ahead of him, shoving her way through the crowded streets as she nearly ran to Kurenai's. Kakashi quickened his pace, but couldn't catch her before she made it to the house. He arrived only a minute or so after her and he could already sense the tenseness of the home. He opened the door and saw his worst nightmare: Anko and Hinata glaring at each other.

"Oh Kakashi!" greeted Kurenai. "How nice of you to join us," she mumbled.

"Kurenai." He nodded at the distraught hostess. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I-"

"She was just leaving." Anko cut Hinata off before turning to glare at Kakashi.

"Oh, no, no Hinata maybe you should stay. We senseis rarely get to see our old students anymore. Please stay," Kurenai pleaded.

"Sure, why not?" Hinata agreed.

"Good, well, why don't you go get Anko and Kakashi some tea. Hm?"

"Let me help!" Everyone turned to stare at Kakashi. "I know how Anko likes her tea and I'm sure you could use the help." Hinata nodded and they walked to the kitchen.

"Kakashi what the hell are you doing here?" Hinata asked angrily as she started heating water.

"I came to apologize to Anko and see if I could calm her down so I could have a somewhat peaceful day," he replied.

"Well you couldn't have picked a worse time to piss off your wife!" she hissed at him.

"Fiancé."

"Oh I'm sorry, my mistake. Guess what, it doesn't make a difference!" The kettle started to steam and she turned off the stove.

"Look!" Kakashi said angrily. "I am sick and tired of people being pissed and yelling at me. I'm only one man and I can't make everyone happy! Do you think I like this ridiculous little back and forth we've got going on?"

"No, but-"

"Don't you think I know I fucked up in the past?"

"Well duh, but still-" Hinata's voice started to waiver so she stopped.

Kakashi stepped right in front of Hinata and grasped her shoulders. "And don't you know that I love you more than anything in the world?" Tears started falling through Hinata's closed eyelids as he pulled her into a hug. He lifted her head with a hand and kissed her, molding their lips together completely.

A gasp broke the silence and they broke the kiss. Kurenai stood in the doorway with her hand covering a small smile. She wipes a lone tear from her cheek and yelled, "No Anko, the tea's not ready yet!" She smiled again and left quickly. Hinata shyly buried her face in his chest. Kakashi chuckled and kissed the top of her head, hugging her closer.

"I guess I'll reheat the water," Hinata said.

"Kurenai why is that slut here?" hissed Anko.

"That slut is my former student Anko," said Kurenai.

"Whatever! She's the only thing standing in the way of me and the father of my child."

"Really? It couldn't be the yelling or spousal abuse or lying?" Kurenai crossed her arms and waited for Anko's response.

Anko looked down at the child sleeping in her arms and rocked him as he stirred in his sleep. "How'd you know?"

Kurenai sighed and sat next to her friend. "Anko, he doesn't look a thing like Kakashi. No one bit."

Anko sighed. "His father was a brand new jounin, kind of a late bloomer. It was only his third S-rank mission and I was his partner. He was killed. I slept with Kakashi two weeks later; one week after I figured out I was pregnant. He-" Her voice hitched as she struggled to hold back long repressed emotions. "He just reminded me so much of his father. I never meant to take advantage of him, but once I started, I couldn't stop."

Kurenai hugged her. She knew what it was like to lose the father of your child. "You need to tell him," she said. "You need to tell him," she said. "You can stay here and go on missions again until you save up enough to buy your own place." She felt Anko nod her head on her shoulder.

"Anko, are you ok?"

The women turned around and saw Kakashi and Hinata standing perplexed in the doorway. "What're you talking about?" asked Anko.

"You're crying," Kakashi said. "You never cry."

Anko hastily whipped at her tears. "I'm fine," she assured.

Kakashi handed Hinata his cup of tea and walked over to Anko. He bent down and stood on his knees in front of her. "Anko, I never meant to hurt you. I want you to know you're very dear to me." He paused and looked back at Hinata who gave him a reassuring smile and nod. "But I don't love you. You see, before you and our son came along, I was in love with some one else. I was going to marry her, have children with her, and live the rest of my life with her. That some one is Hinata. I hope you can forgive me." He looked down not wanting to see her expression.

"He's not yours," she said. Kakashi looked up, astonished and saw her slightly smiling at him. "His father's dead, but you reminded me of him." She took off her engagement ring and held it out to him.

"I understand." It was Anko's turn to be surprised. Kakashi stood up and took the ring from her hand. "If you ever need anything, I'll be there." He turned and walked out of the door holding hands with Hinata. Once they were outside he turned to her and said, "C'mon, were going to see the Hokage." She smiled brightly at him and they ran off hand in hand.

Nine and a half months later cards were sent. They each bore a picture of a smiling baby boy with light lavender eyes and a wisp of spiky black hair. They read:

**Kakashi and Hinata Hatake would like to announce the birth of seven pound, six-ounce Sakumo Hatake.**

AN: Ok, ok so I know that the story was "complete" last chapter, but I couldn't help it! I love this couple and I just wasn't happy with the ending. Now, however, it's perfect! Review please!


End file.
